stephen_druschke_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roo
Roo is a character from Winnie the Pooh. Roo and Company Played as Oliver He is a kitten Tigger the Tiger (SatAM) Played as Tails He is a fox Tigger Hood and Danny Hood Played as Skippy Rabbit He is a rabbit Roo (Dumbo) Played as Dumbo He is a baby elephant Eric Pan and Piglet Pan Played as one of the Lost Boys He is a lost boy Gallery: Roo in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Roo in The Tigger Movie.jpg|Roo in The Tigger Movie Roo in The Book of Pooh.jpg|Roo in The Book of Pooh Roo in Piglet's Big Movie.jpg|Roo in Piglet's Big Movie Roo in Winnie the Pooh ABC's.jpg|Roo in Winnie the Pooh: ABC's Roo in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Roo in Winnie the Pooh Roo in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Roo in Winnie the Pooh Roo.jpg ROOHOP.png Roo wears pyjamas.png tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2118.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2675.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2676.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2678.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2680.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2686.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2687.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2688.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2689.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2690.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2691.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2694.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2695.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2227.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2267.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7266.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7271.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7287.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7300.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7302.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7348.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7349.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7377.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7380.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7681.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7726.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7016.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7017.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7069.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7077.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7079.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7080.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7082.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7121.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7122.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7134.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7136.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-7172.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7797.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7987.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7990.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2507.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2511.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2512.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2513.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2874.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2984.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2985.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2987.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2988.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3221.jpg roo dance 1.png roo dance 2.png roo dance 3.png roo dance 4.png roo dance 5.png pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5955.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5957.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6014.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6015.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6016.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6280.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6281.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6294.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6297.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6298.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6299.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6301.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6302.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6335.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6339.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6342.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6365.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-6366.jpg Roo holding on.png roopoohpicture.jpg roo holding on 2.png giphy.gif Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5423.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5424.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5442.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5443.jpg Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-5447.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2677.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2678.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2679.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2681.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2682.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2693.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2694.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2703.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2705.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2706.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4966.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4967.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4971.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4972.jpg roo tail eeyore.png roo back 2.png roo back.png roo his back.png roo hopping trail.png roo shirt up.png roo holding tree 2.png roo holding tree.png tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2468.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2470.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2548.jpg Roo hanging on tree in The Tigger Movie.png Roo hanging on tree as Roo watches Tigger singing at the end of Someone Like Me.png Roo_hopping_down_1.png Roo_hopping_down.png Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6063.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6062.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6061.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6052.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6026.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6025.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6012.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6010.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6001.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6034.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6033.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6032.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6031.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6030.jpg Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6029.jpg Roo kingdom hearts.png Roo 72.jpg Gym leaders kanto (dinosaurkingrockz style).png Kanga grabs roo 5.png Kanga grabs roo 4.png Kanga grabs roo 3.png Kanga grabs roo 2.png Kanga grabs roo 1.png Roo getting dress 5.png Roo getting dress 4.png Roo getting dress 3.png Roo getting dress 2.png Roo getting dress 1.png Roo swinging 7.png Roo swinging 6.png Roo swinging 5.png Roo swinging 4.png Roo swinging 3.png Roo swinging 2.png Roo swinging 1.png Roo stops swinging 7.png Roo stops swinging 6.png Roo stops swinging 5.png Roo stops swinging 4.png Roo stops swinging 3.png Roo stops swinging 2.png Roo stops swinging 1.png Roo to hide 5.png Roo to hide 4.png Roo to hide 3.png Roo to hide 2.png Roo to hide 1.png pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2839.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2840.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2873.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3581.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3582.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3584.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3585.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3586.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3587.jpg pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-3588.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4920.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4928.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4929.jpg pooh-heffalump-halloween-disneyscreencaps.com-986.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7886.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7898.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7904.jpg tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-7948.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2329.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2330.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2333.jpg winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2336.jpg Tigger-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-1263.jpg Trivia *His and Kanga's appearences in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Bubblesrella and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Kangaroos Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:Kids Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Childs Category:Animals